1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to small form factor electronic image storage and display devices. More particularly, it relates to the use of a limited function printed circuit card ("PC card") based computer to access, store and display graphical images and associated soundtracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very small computers, sometimes called personal digital assistants, are now available. These devices are general purpose. They perform data presentation, data entry, calculation and data storage. They often include access to various memory and communication devices such as modems and an interface to the cellular telephone network. These devices are used to carry personal calendars, addresses, phone numbers and the like. The personal digital assistants are currently the smallest portable computer. They measure approximately 6 inches by 4 inches by 1 inch However, for some applications, they are still quite large. For example, it would be desirable to have an electronic device that would fit into a shirt pocket and be not much thicker than a few credit cards. Such a device could be used to store and display graphic images and sound tracks. The graphic images would be the materials stored in a typical wallet such as family pictures and business cards. Other information such as medical records or slides for a presentation could also be stored.